1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for accessing electrical cards, such as memory cards, and more particularly to an electrical card connector for receiving different cards.
2. Description of Prior Arts
As the development of the technology of electronics, more and more minitype electronic equipments turn up. Accordingly, many kinds of electrical card connector for saving the external space of minitype electronic equipments are appeared. These electrical card connectors can take less room than conventional electrical card connector, such as stacked electrical card connector.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0194478, for example, a stacked electrical card connector adapted for accommodating two different cards includes a first connector, a second connector and a spacer located at the end of the stacked electrical card connector. Said first connector has a guiding section for guiding the card inserted, and a metal plate mounted under the guiding section. The guiding section includes a triangle plate located on the metal plate. However, there is no fastness provided between the guiding section and the metal plate. Therefore, a clearance may be existed because the guiding section is distorted, the metal plate is not flat enough or a tolerance is existed during assembling the stacked electrical card connector. As a result, the card will encounter an interference when it is inserted.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above described problems. The present invention provides an electrical card connector which can reliably make the card be inserted stably.